Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V meet The Yliaster
by Yudai Shintaku
Summary: At Zexal's Duel Academy, Lester and Primo are new students. Yugo and Yuri seem to be the prey for Primo and Lester. How will this end? Easy. Stalker Lester and a rivalry between Yugo and Primo. This should be fun for Yuya, Yuto, and Shun (maybe). This is a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. This includes Romance. Rated T for strong language.
1. Meet Lester and Primo

**(A/N):** Hiya! It's Yudai Shintaku. Before this starts, I'll say a few things:

Yuma is 13 years old and Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo are 14. Shun is 15 years old. Ruri, for now, goes to a different school. Ironically, they share the same homeroom.

[Yuto, Shun, Yuri, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuma: And why exactly?

Me: Ummmmmm…. LOGIC CANNOT BE ANSWERED SON! (thats my catchphrase)]

Anyways the reason why I did this is because SignerStardust said I should write a fanfiction where Lester stalks Yuri… so here ya go and tell me how it goes. Should I continue *clicks tongue* or not?

SO without further ad-do-do! Here ya go! Get your game on guys 'cause I'm feelin' the flow. Now that the fun has just begun, Let's rev it up!

**P.S-** I should let you know, I can't really do good romance (since I don't like it really much). So this will contain humor (and I'll attempt to make this as romantic as possible(?) at the same time.)

* * *

**At Yuma's Academy**

"Hey Yuri give it back!" Yuma yelled as Yuya ran around the corner. "AHHHH! Why do people always confuse me?" Yuya said as he ran around the corner, with Yuma on his tail. CRASH! A pile of books and paperwork scattered across the floor. 'Ow….. What the… Oh geez.' Softening Yuya's fall, was Yuto with a library book on his face. Fortunately, Shun was still holding his items, and he dodged the running Standard Counterpart. "YYYYUUUUUUYYYYYAAAAA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RUNNING THIS TIME!" Yuto growled as he resisted the urge to throttle Yuya. Leaning against the wall, Yuri was laughing while swinging around a triangular gold pendant around his left index finger. Sputtering, Yuya said while pointing to Yuma, "That kid said I took something of his. Yuri what did you take from him?" Innocently, Yuri asked "What, why do you assume it was me?"

Yuya sighed and said, "Because the kid called me Yuri while he was chasing me."

"Oh, I see. Well here shortie, here's your amulet. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get to cla-"

A speeding blunette clashed into Yuri with extreme speed. Scratching his head, Yugo laughed and said, "You TOTALLY deserved that Yuto!" And off the blunette left. raising a clenched fist, Yuri mumbled under his breath, "He's going to regret that." Yuya helped gather all the papers and books and handed them to yuto with a sorry. Yuto sighed and said, "It's fine. Oh Yeah! We have new students coming to our homeroom Yuma!" Placing the necklace around his neck, Yuma answered, "Yeah their names are Luster and Creamo!" This caused Yuya, Yuri, and Yuto to all groan. Yuri mumbled, "How are you even passing school?" Unfortunately, Yuma heard that and said, "I'm actually not." Before Yuri could say anymore, Yuya placed his hand on Yuri's mouth and said, "Well Yuri and I better go, See you in homeroom Yuto, Yuma and Shun!" Immediately, they left. Yuto and Shun started going to homeroom as well with Yuto saying, "By the way, their names are Lester and Primo."

Dumbfounded Yuma said….. "Oh."

'_Observation number 183: When people get other people's name wrong, the person who said it, becomes red afterwards.'_

* * *

**Homeroom (End of class)**

"Class, meet your new new classmates, Lester and Primo." Lester had his red hair braided and wore a school uniform a the red tie and black jeans. Primo had a school uniform with a blue[1] tie and blue jeans. He had also sewn a hood on his uniform (Honestly, he looks better with his hair in a hood. I didn't like his spiky hair that much).

"Hello my name is Pri-"

"AHHHH! YUYA!" Yugo Immediately jumped into Yuya's arms and clutched onto Yuya's head. "Mfh. Yufo, I caf bwef. Pweef gef off me. Wafs fe mafer anyfway?" (Translation: Yugo, I can't breathe. Please, get off of me. What's the matter anyways?") Yugo pointed to his note book. Inside, there a six inch spider walking across the pages of his notebook. Everyone freaked out and ran to the opposite side of the room, where Lester and Primo were. Yuto and Shun, on the other hand, thought differently. Shun flicked the spider off Yuto's doodle of motorcycles. Immediately, the spider skittered away, but it wasn't fast enough. With great force, Yuto gave a large run before he jumped. Flat on his target, Yuto landed smack on the spider, blood splattering in a 3 inch radius. _'Oh dear, I think I'm going to be sick._' Astral said as he clenched his stomach and mouth, immediately dispersing into Yuma's key. Swiftly, Yugo got out of Yuya's arms and hugged Yuto. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yuto sighed as he pulled the sobbing off of him until Shun asked frankly, "How exactly did a frickin spider get into your notebook?" Wiping his tears, his stubbornness came back and said, "I have no idea, okay." Suddenly, a large burst of laughter came from the back row of the class. Sitting there, there was Yuri, holding a jar containing a spider web. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Yuri did it. Everyone groaned and went back to their seat. Shun wiped the dead spider off the ground and threw it in the trash while Yuto cleaned his black sneakers of the blood. Yugo turned around and shot lighting bolt to Yuri. Yuri did the exact same thing. Primo groaned and massaged his head. Next to him, to no surprise, was Lester trying to stifle his laughter.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Kitano (Mr. Kay in the English Dub) said, "Thank you Yuto and Shun for the help. Now let's continue the introductions please." Primo wrote his name on the board and said, "Hello, my name is Primo. I am 15 years old and I turbo duel with a Meklord Emperor deck." Whispers came around the atmosphere. "_Turbo dueling? That sounds dangerous." "That seems risky" "Hey, what is a Meklord deck?"_ _"Doesn't Yugo Turbo duel as well?"_ That whisper caught Primo's attention. _'Who's Yugo?'_ Lester pushed Primo out of the way as he wrote down his name. "Greetings my fellow classmates. My name is Lester. I'm 14 years old, but please ignore my height. I know I may be a little small, but at least I'm not as small as four eyes over there." With an angry snort, Flip turned around. This made Yuri begin to chuckle, and that lead to Lester smiling on the corner of his mouth. Lester continued, "I, too, also play with a Meklord deck, yet I duel similar to Turbo Dueling, but I duel on a board."

"Thank you, now Lester you sit between Yuri and Yuya. Primo you sit between Yugo and Shun." "Thank you Mr. Kitano." Primo said. "That sounds to formal for me. I'm just going to call you Mr.K. Okay Mr. K?" Under his breath, Mr. Kitano said, "I hope he's not going to be like Yuri."

"So are you Fusion?" Primo asked. Angry, Yugo snapped his pencil. Sighing, Yuto, who was on his left, handed him a pencil sharpener. "My name is Yugo. Remember it." Tilting his head, Primo said, "Doesn't that mean Fusion in Japanese?" This time, Yugo snapped his pencil in half. Sighing, Shun rolled him a pencil and said, "Keep it. I highly doubt I'll get this back in one piece anyways." "Thanks" Yugo mumbled. A note was slid to Yugo:

_P: Do you Turbo Duel?_

_Yugo: Yeah, Crow and Yusei taught me. Why?_

_P: I hated them (Jack, Crow, and Yusei)._

_Yugo: Well you know what? Fuck you._

_P: Woosh, strong language. So you want to Turbo duel against me?_

_Yugo: Duel Shun first._

_P: Why, so you'll know my strategy? Clever boy._

_Yugo: No, It's because I highly doubt you can b_e him, so why bother shooting your _expectations so high._

Understanding his point, Primo smirked as he did his schoolwork. _'This kid is going to be interesting.'_

Behind them, Yuya, Primo, and Yuri saw the whole scene play out. "Geez, and just when I thought Yugo would contain his anger." Yuya whispered. Yuri snickered, "Well, that's our banana- brain for you." Lester whispered, "Great job on the prank. I liked it." Yuri smiled and said, "Thanks. My name's Yuri" he pointed to the tomato head on the right of Lester. "That's Yuya" Yuya looked up and smiled. "Hi" Lester nodded "hi" back. "I liked your joke for Flip Turner." This got Lester blushing a little bit and his heart started beating faster when he looked at Yuri's fuschia eyes. Immediately, Lester went back to his school work. 'This is going to be and interesting school year.' Yuri and Yuya looked at eachother and sent them thoughts:

_Yuya: Is he okay?_

Y_uri: Yeah, I think probably he's just a little feverish._

_Yuya: I guess, but this happened after he looked into your eyes._

_Yuya and Yuri: Do you think… No, don't think so._

They went back to their schoolwork.

'_Observation number 184: When complimenting someone, the person become red as well.'_ "Hey, Astral. Are you okay? You've been zoning for a while today." Yuma said. Astral opened his eyes and said, "I am fine Yuma. I'll tell you later." Then the class bell rang, signaling school's over.

* * *

[1] I looked up about Yuma's School and found out this:

First Year (Freshman) (Yuma, Tori, Brunk, and Flip)- Boys wear a red uniform and girls wear pink.

Second year (Sophomore) (Shark, Rio, Lester, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri)- They wear Green (girl too)

Third Year (Junior and Senior (I think that's how it goes)) (Shun and Primo)- they wear Blue.


	2. After School (on a Weekend!)

**After School (4:19 pm)**

"Shark! Bronk! Wait up!" Yuya said as he grabbed Tori's hand and shouted to his best friends, Shark and Bronk. Shark, on the other hand, mumbled and ran off yelling to Yuma, "Sorry got to go see Rio in her class. Promised to help her study for her Latin Test next week." Yuma then turned to Yuri, Yugo ,Yuto, Yuya, and Shun and said, "Can Tori, Bronk, and I hang out at your place, guys?"

"Sure, just wait for us," Yuto, Yuri, Yuya, and Yugo replied. Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Yuya, and Shun were the last ones to leave the School building.

"Yuri, that was not nice at all!" Yugo yelled as he walked out the door with his brothers, Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri. Patting him on the back, Yuri answered, "Calm down, at least it wasn't a black widow spider." Shun (Yes, he was there. He's usually so near with Yuto. I wonder why….) sighed and barked at Yuri to "lay off the stupid pranks." Pouting, Yuri said, "Aw, you guys never let me have fun." "Well, I have to go pick up Ruri now, see you guys!" Shun yelled as he already ran off. The four Yu- counterparts waved "bye" back, and then, Yugo said, "Man, I'm hungry. Can go home now Yuto?" Shaking their heads, Yuya and Yuto said, "Isn't that we're going?"

With a blank face, Yugo said, "Oh."

They all laughed and walked home, ignoring a red head peering from behind a large tree.

"Yo Lester, are you going or what?" Lester turned around to see Primo standing on his Duel Runner. "Yeah, you're right" Lester said as he dropped his Duel board and both of them went off. They passed the four Sakaki brothers (better than saying Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri over and over again. Plus, they are foster brothers. [Read my profile if you don't get]). "Yo, Fusion, where's your Duel Runner?" Primo yelled to Yugo. Scowling Yugo kicked a near by soda can towards Primo and yelled, "YOU DON'T STAND ON A DUEL RUNNER TO DUEL!" The can successfully hit its target, Primo's head. Surprised that it succeeded, Yugo pushed his brothers, and Yuma, and yelled, "Run. Run. Run." And off they go.

Clutching his stomach, Lester laughed at Primo's bump on his head until they reached their house[1].

* * *

**At Lester, Primo, and Jakob's House **

"Primo, what happened to your head?" Jakob asked him as they entered the house. Grumbling, he answered, "Don't ask, but let's just say I've met a new rival…. And I need an ice pack." Under his breath, Primo also added "Let's see if he's as good as Yusei."

Jakob turned to Lester to ask the same question, but immediately replied, "I got to do homework, see ya!" This made both Primo, who now has an ice pack on his head, and Jakob to look at each other.

"….What?"

"Don't you have homework too Primo?"

In response, Primo rolled his eyes, "I finished it, duh. But now that I think of it, Lester said he finished his homework as well."

They both crept up to Lester room and opened the door ever so slightly. Placing his eyepiece over his right eye, Primo zoomed up on what Lester was looking up on his computer. It definitely wasn't homework, that's for sure. On the computer, it read:

* * *

**Yuri Sakaki****:**

**Age-** 14 years

**Relatives- **

Yuto Sakaki (Foster to Yuya)

Yugo Sakaki (Foster to Yuya)

Yuya Sakaki (son of Yusho Sakaki)

**Deck-**

Fusion Deck

**School(s)-**

(Duel) Academia [Fusion]

Heartland Academy[2] (current)

**Biography-**

Yuri Sakaki is the highest rank in (Duel) Academia.

He started living with Yuya, and owning the surname "Sakaki", just about 8 months ago, after a war [3].

He's the oldest of the Sakaki brothers [4.1].

According to his students, he's considered a "teacher's pet" to Akaba Leo.

* * *

Lester was still typing on the computer and searching information about Yuri, when Jakob and Primo backed away slowly from Lester's door. When they finally got far away, they almost exploded from shock. "Does Lester have a connection to this "Yuri" kid?" Jakob asked. rubbing his chin, Primo answered, "Well, I remembered he sits between Yuya Sakaki and Yuri Sakaki. Most likely he's gathering information about his classmates to figure out their dueling strategies….. I should probably do that as well!" Primo said as he ran to his room. After he left, Jakob, said, "Well, I guess Lester is doing a really good job figuring out about Yuri. Now, when is he going to do that Yuya kid?"

* * *

**At Yuto's House**

"Wow! You're house is so amazing!" Yuma said as he glanced around Yuto's house. "Yeah, regardless if it is dusty" Yuri said as he dusted off the thick layer on the table. Yuto and Yuya were making dinner while Yugo was cleaning all the dishes in the sink. "So when are your parents coming home?" Tori asked as she looked at a picture of Yuto and his parents. Yuri, Yuya, and Yugo all stopped what they were doing and gave glances at each other.

"Well… um, you see"

"They are…. how do you put it?"

"It's complicated…."

Frankly, Yuto said, "When Heartland was attacked by the Obelisk Blue, my parents got turned into cards. When everyone was turned back… back to normal…. my parents didn't survive the Shadow Realm [4]." Everyone stopped all of their actions, except for Yuto, he continued making dinner. The room filled with silence. "Oh man dude, that's harsh. Even my parents came back" Bronk said as he blinked back tears. Because Yuya shared the same memories with Yuto[5], he understood what Yuto was going through. "It's okay at least you still have us." Yuya said as he hugged Yuto. Smiling, (and he stopped cooking) Yuto said, "Thanks." Everyone else gathered to hug Yuto as well[6]. "Yeah, we're all here for you, even though you are a purple-haired weirdo with a crazy dragon who thirsts for the revenge, took control of you in Berserk mode, and also might I add-" Yuto regained his cold personality, and punched Yuto square in the gut. "Yep" Yugo squeaked. "Yuto's definitely back." Still irritated, Yuto asked, "Don't you guys have schoolwork to do or something?" Everyone, except Yugo and Yuma, all said they finished their schoolwork. When Yuto said he didn't finish his work, that came to be a shock to Yuto and Yuri. "We know that Yuma wouldn't finish his schoolwork, but Yugo….. We actually thought that Yuya would be the the one to not complete his schoolwork." Gritting his teeth, Yugo sat down on a clean sofa and said, "I would have finished my schoolwork if an asshole didn't keep talking to me. AND GET THIS, HE FINISHED HIS SCHOOLWORK." Yuto threw a rolling pin at Yugo's head and yelled, "DON'T CALL SHUN AN ASSHOLE, PAWN OF FUSION!" After Yugo caught the rolling pin, at the last minute, he yelled back, "I WASN'T EVEN TALKING ABOUT HIM TO BEGIN WITH. AND MY NAME IS YUGO. I WAS TALKING ABOUT PRIMO!"

"Oh…...well… in that case….. Yuri, can you go talk to him?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuri grabbed Yugo's wrist and pulled him in their room[7]. Before they closed the door, Yugo had already placed the rolling pin on the kitchen counter..

"Okay, spill sweetie, what's going on in school?" Yuri asked sweetly. This was rewarded with a fuchsia pillow thrown at his face. "You're not my mom, idiot. But since we're on this topic, there's this asshole named Primo who kept bugging me the whole Homeroom period. Yugo withdrew a folded piece of paper[8] and handed it to Yuri. Yuri took the folded paper, and cautiously opened it, as if he was expecting something to blow up in his face. Yuri read the note in his head:

_Primo: You're an interesting kid._

_Yugo: Yeah, thanks. I guess that what separates me from you._

_Primo: Kid, you really need to learn a really good proverb.._

_Yugo: "Gotta go fast" or "Actions Speak Louder than Words"_

_Primo: None of those, it's called "RESPECT YOUR FUCKING ELDERS!"_

_Primo:... Hey….Yo…..Yo…..Hey Listen to me!_

_Yugo: PISS OFF ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU HAVE SCHOOLWORK TO DO? _

_Primo:..._

_Yugo: ?_

_Primo: Why would you think I'm talking to you?_

_Yugo: You're finished?_

_Primo: Pretty much…_

_Yugo: ….You twisted son of a-_

_Primo: Oh shit look at the time. Class is over you can keep the note, Yugo 3 Primo_

_Yugo[9]: … Asshole __**-_-**_

Yuri handed back the note and asked,"What does the 3 mean?" Shrugging, Yugo said," Must mean something." Yuma barged in the door and yelled, "Guys! Time to go eat. Yuto made grilled fish an Yuya made rice balls!" This scared the living hell out of them.

"Umm Yuma, may I ask what happened to you?" On top of Yuma's head, there was two bumps, one from the pillow Yuri threw and another one from Yugo, who just punched him. "Nope. At least this won't ruin my Kattobingu[10]!" Yuma said. "So what did you and Yugo talked about in there?" Yuya asked as he chewed on a rice ball. "Well, just about Primo….. and how much he pisses me off." Giggling, Yuri said, "I think what that 3 meant." Everyone stopped eating and drank their tea to clear their throat. When Yuri believed everyone had drank a good amount of tea, he said, "It's a HEART! He obviously has feelings for you." Everyone spewed their tea and started coughing. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya started to yell at Yuri.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yuto yelled.

"No"

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT ASSHOLE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME" Yugo screamed.

"Never say never my boy."

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" Yuya screamed.

"...What exactly are you talking about?"

"Umm. Nothing, let's just eat." Yuya said as he chewed his food.

* * *

**After Dinner **

"Sleep over! Sweet!" Yuma yelled as Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya spreaded out the futons inside Yuto's room. "There are some extra toothbrushes in the cupboards. Feel free to choose any color. Then write your name on it, so we won't get them mixed up." Yuri said as he changed into his sleepwear. "Sweet. Thanks a bunch guys!" Bronk said. Tori nodded and said, "Thank you."

"_Yuma I do not understand the term. What exactly are you sleeping over?" _Astral asked as he saw the futons. "Astral, you don't sleep over anything. A sleepover is when you sleep over at someone else's house." Yuma said as he brushed his teeth. "_I see. Observation number 185: On the weekend, humans like to "sleep over" at other people's house."_

"Alright time to duel!" Yuma yelled as he held up his deck. Yuto told Yuma, "No. It's actually time to sleep." Smiling Yuma said, "Since it's the weekend, let's settle this with a duel. If I win, we have a pillow fight and stay up. If you win, we sleep." Yuto smiled, Yuto shuffled his deck and placed on his duel gazer. "Deal."

"Ready"

"Set"

"Let's Duel"

* * *

**At 2:57 am (Yuma lost approximately 2 hours ago)**

Yuya woke up and quietly left the room quietly, hoping not to wake up his brothers. Opening one of the kitchen drawer, he found his deck and started looking through them, hoping to forget something. From his deck box, there was a folded piece of paper. Yuya already knew what it was. Sighing, Yuya laid on the ground and said, "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

Yuya let out a little yelp and turned around, only to find Yuto leaning against the wall, with bags under his eyes. Yawning, Yuto said, "It's 3 in the morning. Reason why you are such an early bird this time?" Yuya looked outside, hoping Yuto didn't need an answer. That only made Yuto more cranky. "Listen… I'm kind of cranky right now…. please we're brothers… can you please tell me?"

"..."

"Okay let me give you a promise. If you tell me, I won't sic Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on you"

Yuya scratched his head, sighed, and mumbled something. Yuto leaned in closer. "What was that? Sorry, I didn't quite hear you that well. What did you say exactly?"

"I said I passed notes to Lester during homeroom."

"That's not too bad. Well, what did you say?" Yuto asked.

Yuya pulled the folded piece of manilla paper out of the deck box and handed it to Yuto. Yuto opened the paper and started reading it.

_Lester: Are you finished with your schoolwork?_

_Yuya: I guess. Why do you ask?_

_Lester: Oh, then it's less fun to annoy you then. Anyways how are your brothers? And which one is who?_

_Yuya: Well that's mean. My brothers are doing fine. Who's who is easy. Yuto has black hair and purple bangs, Yugo has blue hair and yellow bangs, and Yuri has pink and fuchsia hair. _

_Leser: I see. _

_Yuya: Why were you blushing?_

_Lester: What on earth do you mean?_

_Yuya: Well your face was red. I thought you were sick at first, but then I realized you were blushing._

_Lester: EH? Did anyone else see? _

_Yuya: Yeah. Yuri did too, except he thinks you're just catching a fever._

_Lester: Oh, that's a relief_

_Yuya: You're blushing again!_

_Lester: No I'm not._

_Yuya: Yes you…...WAIT! HOLD YOUR DUEL DISK! Do you like Yuri?_

_Lester: Of course I do. I truly want to be his friend._

_Yuya: No I mean more than friends, like you want to be with him every single day._

_Lester: NO WAY._

_Yuya: You're blushing even more._

_Lester: Okay. I maybe actually sick. _

_Yuya: Sure whatever you say….. Boy, looks like Primo thought of the same thing as us_

_Lester: Yeah, passing notes with Yugo._

_Yuya: Oh fudge hippo, class is almost over. _

_Lester: K. bye_

_Yuya: Yeah bye._

_Lester: Burn this note._

_Yuya: Bu- [11]_

"The note got cut off here. I think Lester wanted this as a secret."

"Wow, Um… I think we should keep this a secret. In case, Lester truly does have feelings for Yuri" Yuto nervously whispered. "Agreed" Yuya nodded. They both got up and went to the kitchen, looking for a match. When they found one, they opened the door, went outside the house, and burnt the note. After it became nothing but ashes, they went back inside and back to the cramped bed.

* * *

**[1]-** Me: MORE LIKE A LAIR!

**[2]-** It says so on the manga (and maybe, possibly, the wikia ._.)

**[3]- **What? It's my story, I get to choose how long has it been after the war.

**[4]-** SCREW LOGIC, THIS IS MY STORY!

**[4.1]- **The order goes like this:

Yuri

Yugo

Yuto

Yuya

(If you noticed, I chose it based of of the series order: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, and then Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)

**[5]- **Watch episode 44 and 45 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V to see Yuya see Yuto's experience in Heartland.

**[6]- **Let's break the tension here shall we?

**[7]- **Technically, it's Yuto's Parent's room, but they all share the frickin' large King's bed. Yuto's room is technically the Guest room.

**[8]**\- It's the same paper Primo wrote the note on. This is continuing on the paper.

**[9]**\- Primo had already left the classroom.

**[10]- **Seriously though, WHAT THE ACTUAL EFF DOES THAT MEAN! Comment and tell me please.

**[11]- **Lester left.

**Whew! That's a lot of footnotes, huh guys (and girls)? Well see ya! **Remember, **Get your game on** guys 'cause **I'm feelin' the flow**. Now that **the fun has just begun**, **Let's rev it up**!


	3. First Weekend

**Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya's room (11:35 am)**

"Ssshhh! This will be hilarious."

"Yuma, I don't think this is a good idea"

"Aww come on Bronk, what's the worse that can happen"

"Well I'm not part of this. I'm going to brush my teeth."

"Later"

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! BUZZZZ! _

Yugo screamed a high C[1], Yuto fell out of the large bed, and Yuya screamed as he landed on his purple haired brother[2]. The three got up to see Yuma laughing. On the ground was a red blow horn, a pot, and a spatula. Yugo and Yuto got up and started cracking their knuckles, auras darkening every passing second. Yuma walked back as Yuto and Yugo walked towards him. Yuma turned to leave, but found Yuya blocking the door. "Sorry Yuma, but this is revenge." Yuya said, still smiling. Yuya locked the door, leaving Yuma alone with the Sakaki Brothers."

Fifteen minutes later, Yuma left the Sakaki's room with a "triple scoop ice cream" on the top of his head. "See Yuma, that's why I don't want to wake up them up" Bronk said, changing into his clothes. "Touché" Yuma answered. The three tired counterparts went to the sleeping Fusion counterpart. '_How is he still asleep?' _They all thought. Yuri woke up, stretched, and removed two purple ear plugs from his ears. "Morning guys." Yuto, Yuya, and Yugo all fell down in shock. "So all this time…" Yuya said. "He was wearing.." Yugo said as well with Yuto finishing the sentence with the word "earplugs." Yuri tilted his head and asked,"Is everything alright?"

* * *

**In the Kitchen (12: 25 pm)**

"Yuto, Yuri, Yuto, Yugo! Do you guys want to go to the park?" Yuma asked as he was scarfing down his french toast. The four Sakaki Brothers looked at eachother. In Unison, they answered, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." "Sweet, let's go!" Yuma yelled, with a mouth full of french toast. Kotori wiped her mouth and then yelled to Yuma, "DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL YUMA!" Under his breath, Yuya chuckled, '_She kind of reminds me of Yuzu with that attitude.'_ Bronk placed his dish in the sink and took his skateboard and said "I'm going to bring a ball to the park. Meet me there." "Okay. Kotori and Yuma will be with us, too." Yuya said washing the dishes.

* * *

****At Jakob, Primo, and Lester's House (1:14 pm)****

"My, my, what a beautiful sun" Lester said, putting on his shoes. "So, where are we going Jakob and Primo?" Lester asked. In response, Primo said, "Jakob is going to get groceries. We are going to the park." "Sounds good to me." Lester said, started his Duel board. Primo got into his duel runner and they both went off to the park.

When they got to the park Lester froze in place. Primo followed his eyes and saw a group of kids playing soccer. On one side, There was Yuma, Kotori, Bronk, Rio, and Shark. On the other team, there was Yuri, Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo. Yugo was about to kick the goal when Primo yelled, "You're going to miss the goal Yugo!"

* * *

**At the Heartland Park[3]**

"You're going to miss the goal Yugo!"

Yugo turned around in the middle of his kick. He missed the ball and fell flat on his back. Yugo saw Primo laughing. Angry, Yugo got up and ran towards Primo at full speed. When he believed he had enough momentum, Yugo jumped and kicked Primo off his Duel Runner. "ASSHOLE! THANKS FOR SUCH A COMPLIMENT!" Primo got up and simply replied, "You're welcome. I see you didn't follow my proverb."

"Whatever. Anyways, it's like I can ever respect you." Yugo got up as well and asked Primo, "What did the 3 on the paper mean exactly?" With a deadpanned face, Primo answered, "It's a heart, you know, to cheer you up. Are you really that clueless, Fusion?" Irritated, Yugo turned around on his heels and aimed for Primo's face with his fist. "My name is Yugo!" Primo dodged the punch and grabbed his arm. Yugo tried pulling out of Primo's grip, but failed. "Please, the same trick won't work the second time" Primo said, throwing Yugo into the lake. Yuri and Lester both laughed. "Great job Primo" Lester said patting Primo's back. Yuya ran to Yugo and helped him out of the lake. Once Yugo got out of the lake, he took off his blue hoodie and yellow T-shirt and squeezed all the water out, mumbling under his breath. While Yugo was putting back on his hoodie and shirt, Yuto walked up to Primo and Lester and asked them, "Do you want to play soccer?" Shrugging, Lester said it sounded like fun. Again, everyone split into teams. Team one was Yugo, Yuto, Rio, Yuma, and Lester. On the other team, Team two, there was Yuya, Yuri, Shark, Primo, and Bronk. Kotori decided to sit out of this match since she was planning to be the scorekeeper.

Holding up her book, Kotori yelled, "And…..START THE GAME!"

* * *

**The Meadows of Heartland Park (2:30 pm)**

"Here's the score, 29 to 19. Yugo, Yuto, Rio, Yuma, and Lester's team won." Kotori announced. Rio and Shark had already left to go back home. Everyone else was laying on the grass looking up at the afternoon sky. Kotori was laying next to Yuma, exchanging conversations. Yuri patted Lester on the back. "Congratulations on winning!" Lester started blushing again madly, but this time he took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, Yuri." Yuto and Yuya looked at eachother. They moved closer to each other and whispered, "Yup, Lester definitely has feelings for Lester."

Yuto then turned to Lester and asked him, "When we saw you, you were wearing a red first year uniform. Weren't you also 14 years old?" Lester chuckled and said, "Well, my suit got soiled before I arrived to school, so the principal gave me a temporary 1st year uniform." Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya looked at eachother. "Ohhhh! That explains alot! You did look really smart to be just a 1st year" Yuri sighed. Lester's eyes widened, and he immediately covered his face to cover his blush. Yuri tilted his head and shrugged it off.

Yugo and Primo were against a tree looking up at the sky, getting shade. Primo got bored really quickly, so he pulled out a book and started reading it. Soon, Yugo was too tired to keep looking up on the sky, so he went to sleep. What Yugo didn't know was that he slipped off the tree trunk, and was sleeping in Primo's lap. '_Baka (Translation:Idiot)'_ Primo thought as he continued reading. Soon, Primo placed his book down and asked the Sakaki brothers, "Is Yugo only peaceful when he's asleep?" Yuri, Yuya, and Yuto looked at each other, exchanging nonverbal communication. "Pretty much yeah….Why do you ask?" Yuri asked.

"No reason, he just seems very serious everytime I mention about Dueling...which is pretty much everyday."

Primo saw Yuri was smiling like The Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "What? Seriously, you're the oldest, aren't you suppose to be the mature one?" Primo said to Yuri. "Nothing…. Nothing at all…" Yuri whispered something to Lester, causing Lester to laugh. Primo ignored Lester and Yuri's conversation and continued read. In a loud voice, Yuri yelled, "Yugo! Someone's taking your bike!"

Yugo's eyes shot open as he immediately sat up. Unfortunately, Primo was leaning in a little bit when he was reading, so…. Yugo's forehead and Primo's nose collided with each other. Lester and Yuri laughed and rolled in the grass as Yugo massaged his forehead, and Kotori ran to Primo and offered him his handkerchief. "Thanks… I'll give it back to you on Monday" Primo mumbled, as he took the cloth. Yugo then realized…. he didn't bring his Duel Runner. The Sakaki Brothers and their friends came here on foot. "What the hell was that for?!" Yugo turned around to face an angry Primo. Yugo gave one last rub on his forehead before standing up and said, "You deserved it…" Primo stood up, causing Yugo to look up a little bit to face Primo face-to- face. "How in the holy hell did I deserve this? You could have broken my nose!" Primo growled. Yugo rolled his eyes and replied, "Well let's see. You pushed me- wait no scratch that… THREW me in the Pond. Plus why should I care? Noses are usually made of cartilage and thin bones, so If I did break your nose, then you'd be in bigger pain you baby. And look at the bright side, at least I didn't "break" your only good eye[4] you ostentatious little dol-"

Yugo was silenced by Yuto and Yuya. "Well! Um… See ya bye!" Yuma said. Suddenly, Yugo, Yuya, Yuto, Kotori, Bronk, Yuma, and Yuri left, leaving Primo and Lester alone on the fields. "Impressive, don't you think Primo? No one has ever talked to you like that!" Lester said in a droll tone. Primo growled under his breath, and they both walked down the hill, to their Dueling vehicles.

* * *

**At Lester, Primo, and Jakob's House (3:21 pm)**

"Let me guess. It's that Yugo kid again isn't it?" Jakob asked as Lester and Primo entered the living room. "You have NO idea how annoying that wiseacre is" Primo said, grabbing another handful of clean napkins to replace the red stained napkins. "I have to do something!" Lester said off his shoulders. He immediately closed the door to his room.

"Primo. Can I talk to you?" Jakob asked. Primo's nose has finally stopped spouting out blood, and Primo straightened his back on the sofa and softly asked Primo, "Do you think Lester could be bi, pan… or even gay?" There was a long pause before Primo broke into laughter In between laughs, Primo said, "What…. M-makes….. y-y-y-you think… that…. Lester is gay?" Nonchalantly, Jakob replied, "Because he seems to have an attachment to that Yuri kid." Primo stopped his laughter abruptly and placed his hoodie down. Ruffling his hair, Primo sighed and said, "Most likely he wants to be friends with Yuri. Jakob, aren't you over exaggerating about-"

"Then how do explain the information sheet Lester had?" Jakob interrupted. Primo responded with the same tone in his voice. "Probably to understand his enemy very well-" Jakob once again interrupted Primo's explanation to tell him, "Yet he has never done Yuya's information sheet. Why is that?" There was a long pause of thought before Primo sighed. "Fine. How about this? I'll keep a close eye on Lester to see how he is around Yuri. Capiche?" Jakob nodded and said, "Okay. Keep a very close eye on him."

Primo got up and went to his room.

* * *

**Primo's Room (3:59 pm)**

_RIING! RRRRIIINNNGG! RRRIIINNNGG! _

Primo was a his study desk glancing over his cards when that piercing phone blasted through his room. "I got it!" Primo yelled before he answered the phone.

"This is Primo speaking. Who is this?"

There was a short argument and growl before someone answered.

"Hiya Primo. It's me… Yugo. I just wanted to say sorry about the quarrel we had at the park."

Primo thought for a moment to either accept his apology or just hang up the phone. To be nice, Primo answered, "It's cool. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate your guts" On the other side of the line, Yugo gave a brief "hmph!" and sarcastically told Primo, "Great. Cool. See ya Monday!," and hung up the phone. Primo looked at the phone like something came out of it and then ended the communication line.

"Truly Yugo…. You are an odd kid" Primo mumbled, walking back to the desk.

Just when Primo was about to pick up his cards again, Lester came into Primo's room. "Who were you on the phone with?" Lester asked. Primo stared at Lester before answering, "Yugo." Lester nodded and said, "I see….." Immediately, Lester walked out of Primo's room without saying another word. Once Lester went back into his room, Primo immediately banged his head on the table. "There's no way.." Primo mumbled covering his head, which was now laying on the table, with his arms.

"….There's no way that Lester is gay for Yuri…. Is he?"

**(A/N)- **Wassup Yudai Shintaku here! This story is still continuing so don't fret! I'm just so caught up on doing the **Arc-V 30 Day Challenge**. Like I said, don't fret because I'll be updating this too! **Get your game on **because **I'm feeling the flow** to **rev it up! Ledies and Gentlemen…. The fun has just begun!**

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1]- **No glass was broken during that time (thankfully Yugo only screamed for a while).

**[2]- **Poor Yuto… being Yuya's cushion for a lot of times

**[3]- SLIMS! (S**crew **L**ogic **I**t's **M**y **S**tory)

**[4]-** Primo has an eyepatch. Remember? If not…. Google Images [Placido or Primo]!


End file.
